


Want, Take, Have

by merelyafigment, visionofblue (merelyafigment)



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelyafigment/pseuds/merelyafigment, https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelyafigment/pseuds/visionofblue
Summary: The old conjugal rooms are still there, never having been properly cleared out. And together, Miguel Alvarez and Ryan O'Reily can make anything happen. (Written for a Hardtime100 community prompt.)
Relationships: Miguel Alvarez/Ryan O'Reily
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Want, Take, Have

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hardtime100 (on DW & LJ) drabble Challenge 282.
> 
> Prompt: The Conjugal Rooms
> 
> Editing note: I edited this to flip some lines around, but didn't change any of the words. (Yes, I'm weird. The flow was bugging me.)

One thing about fucking around with O'Reily? Besides the quietly shocking, head-spinning confusion that visited when Miguel was alone, not sharing Ryan's air-- 

\--you ask for a bed? You get a fucking bed. Dusty, unused, original purpose abandoned by the state, but _real_. (Enough to imagine a crappy motel, a different life.) 

Miguel had _always_ known O'Reily got shit done. 

Just hadn't known how much Ryan would _do_. Nobody did. Nobody really knew him. 

But Miguel stole more pieces of Ryan's puzzle than most, enough to use his first name for _real._

Wanted space and peace, tucked away private? 

Got it. 

Wanted a bed? 

Ryan had an idea. 

Miguel spent more time getting his head shrunk by the keeper of the abandoned keys, snagging it a _right there_ temptation his light fingers followed easily. But he had no doubt the Irishman would've managed it if Miguel couldn’t.

Ryan had smoothed their way to the lock, snatched unseen time behind it. 

The creak of springs, feeling neglected sheets against bare skin, the weight of another body joining his, settling into the slightly lumpy soft dip of a mattress far better than a narrow bunk? (Not alone.) 

Done. 

All his. 

A mouth to escape the crushing darkness in, neck arching, head heavily pressing back into a musty thin pillow. Wet heat wrapping around his cock, bare, seeing snatches of green eyes and hunger instead of empty metal and stone--

\--he got it. Short brown hair under his palm, for unsteady fingers to twitch and bury in, hips flowing up towards another in their rhythm, stealing more...

...Miguel wanted it? 

He got it.

***  
End

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when the clever and delightfully devious [cmk418](/users/cmk418) leaves things lying around. ;)
> 
> And yes, I stole the title from Buffy the Vampire Slayer's Faith.


End file.
